


Crop top

by Kedoiri



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forgive Me, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedoiri/pseuds/Kedoiri
Summary: When Jisung turn up at practice wearing a crop top, it was no big deal. But when Jisung pulls in a blushing Felix, wearing a crop top everyone goes crazy, some more than others





	Crop top

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so yea I'm bad at, tags but I promise this is good we'll kinda. Enjoy the story ^^

“sung are you sure? “ Felix asked from the inside of the bathroom. Jisung just laughed and smiled. 

“of course I'm sure. “ Jisung said bouncing on his feet. 

“hurry uppp I wanna see my best friend in a crop toppp” Jisung added, letting out a whine afterwards. 

“I'm not sure”, Felix spoke up looking at the mirror.   
He tried to pull it more down to cover himself but it didn't work. Felix let out another whine. 

“Cmonnn pleaseee showw meee” Jisung whined again pouting

Felix sigh in defeat, he looked in the mirror one more time before taking a deep breath and unlocked the door walking out. 

Jisung’s eyes widen and let out a screech, as Felix felt uncomfortable a bit pulling on the fabric. 

“it doesn't look good?” Felix said letting out another whine closing his eyes. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU LOOK AMAZING” Jisung bounced and launched himself to Felix. Felix let out a yelp and opening his eyes as he hugged Jisung back. 

“Now we are matching”Jisung grinned poking Felix cheek. 

“And what now? “ Felix asked pulling away. 

“we go to practice and make binnie jealous” Jisung laughed as Felix's cheeks turned red. 

“you're not kidding” Felix sigh as he turned more red. 

Jisung only grinned and grabbed Felix hand and dragged him out the dorm, locking it and dragging Felix to the Practice rooms where the others were waiting for him. 

\-------

As they got more and more closer to the practice room, Felix felt more and more nervous. He didn't knew how they will react. 

“Don't worry, they will love it” Jisung stopped and looked at him. 

“why if they dont” Felix sigh looking down as the other hand still held the fabric. 

“they will, you look hot af and Changbin go wild seeing this” Jisung winked as Felix turned more red. 

“plus I'm almost wearing the same thing”Jisung shrugged smiling big. 

“fine let's go” Felix smiled as Jisung grinned, he took the one day younger boys hand and dragged him to the practice room. 

Once they got to the door, Jisung paused and looked at Felix who took a deep breath and nodded. Jisung grinning opened the practice room door and pulled him inside.   
\---  
The rest of the were laying on the floor waiting for the September due. Chan sigh looking at the clock and drummed his fingers. 

“Where the hell are they? He sigh, not expecting an answer at all. 

“they said thee they will be here 20 minutes later after we left it's been a what more then that? “ Minho said repositioning and sitting criss cross. 

“It's kinda weird not having them here and screaming their lungs out” Woojin nodded 

“I'm booreed hyungss” Jeongin whines hugging Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

“let's wait a bit more” Hyunjin patted his head. 

“if they don't arrive soon I'm going to have a talk with them” Chan growed

Suddenly the door opens and everyone stared in shock. There they were standing in the doorway, Jisung was grinning as Felix was bright red and so was Changbin. 

Felix was wearing a crop top 

A crop top with shorts

The Croptop was low, it showed a half of his stomach.   
.   
..  
.

and wait are those abs? 

The shorts didn't help, they were just above his knees. 

Jisung grinned more and pulled Felix to the others and sat down next to Minho. Felix still blushing sat down next to Changbin, his gaze on the floor. 

“Felix” Woojin was the first one to speak up 

Felix hummed biting his lip

“look at me” Woojin said 

Felix gulped and slowly looked up, everyone was staring at him 

“you look amazing don't be embarrassed”Woojin said giving him a small smile

“well it was unexpected but you look fucking hot” Minho winked as Jisung giggled besides him. 

All the boys started to compliment him as Felix turned more and more red. Only Changbin was silent besides him starting at him. 

“binnie hyung what do you think? “ Jisung asked with a smirk. 

Changbin stayed silent his gaze on the floor. Felix got more and more nervous by each second thinking he hates it. Felix turned towards Changbin 

“Hyung-” Felix was cut off as Changbin got up grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Felix stumbled as the practice room door closed behind them. 

“Hyung-” Felix tried again but he again he was cut off by Changbin pushing against the wall. Felix eyes went wide and started at, Changbin who was giving him a dark look. 

“Felix ” Changbin growled as Felix gulped. 

“Y-yes? “ Felix asked biting his lip 

“You look hot” Changbin breathe out.

“Who idea was it? “ Changbin asked leaning closer. 

“J-jisungs” Felix squeaked out. 

“Makes sense” Changbin said before he pressed his lips against the younger ones. 

Felix let out gasp allowing Changbijn to push his tongue in. Changbin gripped his hips, slowly trailing them to his crop top. Felix let out a moan as Changbin pushed his hands under the crop top, kissing him deeper. 

Changbin pulled back and licked his lips. 

“The things you do to me babe by wearing just a crop top and shorts” Changbin breathe out pecking his lips one more time. 

Felix giggled and wrapped his arms around Changbins neck leaning in closer again

“GUYS GET BACK HERE, AND LET'S START PRACTICE” Changs voice suddenly rang, as the two pulled back. 

Changbin let out a groan as Felix let out a small giggle. 

“We can finish this at the dorm” Felix pecked his lips again and skipped into the practice room. 

Changbin shakes his head, a small smile playing in his lips before he went back into the practice room with a excitement for what will happen after practice.


End file.
